This invention relates generally to the field of Wheeled carts, and more particularly to a garden cart.
Garden carts of various designs are available in the market today. They allow a gardener to store and transport garden tools and associated items around the garden. Some garden carts are low profile so that the user can sit on the top of the cart while gardening.
Although various garden carts are available, they have certain drawbacks. Many existing garden carts are rather small and therefore do not allow the user to carry all his or her garden related items. Many of these small carts require the user to stand up and open a compartment every time he or she wants to replace or remove a tool.
None of the carts available today allows a user to removably store long handled garden tools in the vertical position. Additionally, many gardeners require a wheel barrow to tow dirt or flower pots around the garden. This requires the gardener to purchase a wheel barrow as well as a garden cart. Finally, existing garden carts do not provide a means for a person to be shaded from the sun while gardening.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a garden cart that allows a person to sit while gardening.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garden cart that can double as a wheel barrow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garden cart that can removably retain long handled gardening tools in a vertical position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a garden cart that can removably retain a plurality of small garden tools on the outside surface.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a garden cart with a removable replaceable tool box.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a garden cart with a hinged seat panel allowing the user to access the interior of the cart.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garden cart that includes a plurality of wheels and a pull handle so that the cart can be pulled by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garden cart that can accept a sun umbrella and stand so that the user can be shaded from the sun while gardening.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Garden Cart comprising: A hollow cart housing comprised of a lower half and an upper half, said top half and bottom half removably joined by a channel located around the perimeter of said lower half, said lower half having a plurality of wheels attached for the purpose of rolling, a rotatable pull handle attached to the front lower surface of said lower cart half, a removable, replaceable tool box that inserts into said top cart half, a hinged and padded seat located on the upper front of said top cart half, a lower tool handle holding receptacle portion located on the lower rear portion of said lower cart half, a plurality of spring biased holding fingers for holding tools located on the rear and side surface of said upper cart half, and said top half capable of being easily removed from said bottom half so that said bottom cart half can be used as a conventional wheel barrow. Tubular sockets located on the top surface of the cart allows the user to place an umbrella pole into a socket so that the umbrella shades the user from the sun while gardening.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.